Alola: The Ghetto Series
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Jared ended up living with a Naruto wannabe then meeting a funny ass kid who wants to become the Pokémon master. Now he is stuck having to go on God Damn adventures with these crazy people. Rated M for swearing, OC Fanfic Beware!


( IMPORTANT NOTE: I Do not own Naruto or Pokémon/Cover Image)

"You what's up Devin we going up for hockey or what?" A tall tan colored teen with short brown hair said over the phone with a grin as he talked to his best friend in the whole entire block, they were tight together as Homies and Brothers for instance if a guy told one of them that the other guy was criminal they would immediately break that fools ass on whoever tried to break their friendship.

This guy was Jared currently he was wearing a black hoodie like jacket that was extremely comfy as Fuck! Well anyway he was wearing ripped blue jeans and a baseball T-shirt over his massive form " _Nah sorry Bro….. I'm busy with something, Maybe later_?" Devin on the other side of the phone asked as Jared blinked.

"Yo Homie is something wrong Bra you never run out of me on an excuse?" Jared asked with a curious yet worried tone for his friend, They usually do everything together never once ever lying to each other " _Yeah Bro I'm aaaa….. Busy with my Job_ " The voice on the other side answered.

" _Job my ass you never ever even worked in your whole life_ " Jared silently thought with blank look on his face, He knows that his Homie is hiding something from him and he is so getting to the bottom of it. He knows that his friend was living with his older brother Rodney.

"Well okay Devin but next time we go play poker Yo!" " _Alright I promise see you later Bro_ " The call ended as Jared grew a mischievous smile on his face as he started running to his friend's brother's house " _Let see what your hiding Homie_ " Jared thought as he was a few blocks away from the house.

Arriving in front of the well built cement made house, Jared looked at the garage area to see it was empty without a car so it means that Devin's older brother Rodney was out in the area for a second "Probably going to the Beach" Jared chuckled as he remembered how much Rodney loved the beach.

Silently walking behind the house to see his Bro's room which was shown through the window but he blinked when he saw his girlfriend's yellow car parked behind the house.

" _What is going on_?" Jared thought to himself. Why the hell would his girlfriend be here? For many who don't know was that Jared was planning on proposing to his girl who is the love of his life to be his wife. He didn't ask her yet because he was still working his job at the pizza parlor and he was gathering money for it.

He already told his best Bro to keep it to himself and he agreed with that same trusting smile he had over the years. That was when he heard moaning "Yes~ more~" "Alright baby coming up!" Jared frozen as he heard his friend's voice and his girlfriend's " _N-no he can't be_ " Jared thought.

With a gulp he walked towards the window and looked inside it just to confirm his thoughts as he saw his supposed brother currently making love with his girlfriend. Jared reeled himself back in shock as he took a few steps back with wide eyes in realization... his girlfriend was cheating on him with his bro!.

"So Devin how is it like on doing your friend's girlfriend" Jared's girlfriend Jewels grinned out from under the blanket as her body was next to her boyfriend's friend who suddenly flinched as he realized that he did a horrible thing to his Bro by doing this.

"N-nothing... what about you?. He told me that he was planning on proposing to you" Devin said as Jewels wrapped her arms around him as she kissed his lips with a soft smile that she usually gives to Jared.

"I don't care about him. I was only using him to get to you" Jared who was near the window heard the whole thing, he started to gather tears in his eyes " _B-baby Girl_ " He thought as he saw the two get right back on it.

Betrayal and sadness filled Jared as he ran away from his supposed brother's house, He didn't know where he was going but he knew that anywhere is good as long as it is not here at all.

He ran until it finally got nighttime as he got tired he looked around to see the neighborhood's park. Soberly he went inside the park and sat on the nearest bench that was close to the exit and finally he started to release the tears that he was forcefully holding back until now.

"B-bro how could you do this to me?" He whispered out as he closed his eyes and thought about his best friend but most importantly his brother, They were Homies for God sake. How could he do this to him especially when he knew that he was going to propose to his girlfriend.

Hell he even made sure that Devin would and sure as hell be the best man at his wedding!.

" _Jewels… Baby girl_ " Jared thought as he started to cry even harder than before that his lover cheated on him just like that not even considering his feelings on the whole thing, That was when it started to rain as water was falling down onto his body as his clothes was starting to get wet.

*sigh* Just then the wind grew stronger as something light hit Jared's face "What the?" Jared said through teary eyes as he grabbed whatever hit his face and brought it in front of him. It was a candy wrapper with a familiar logo on the side of it.

Jared chuckled a bit slowly getting out his depressed state as he stared at the candy wrapper that had a smiling face of a Pikachu on it "Pokémon?" He wondered a bit as he stared at the candy wrapper but stopped as something bright caught his eye and he looked up just to see a star.

The star in the sky unlike the other star's was shining a bright yellow with a mix of blue in its place in the middle of the sky. He then remembered when he was a kid he always wanted to be in the Pokémon show as a little kid but he eventually grew out of that state.

He looked between the Pokémon candy wrapper then to the star " _Fuck it_ " He thought as he closed his eyes and wished "I wish I was in the Pokémon show" For a few seconds he closed his eyes but then opened them and look around Nothing happened at all.

"Well Jared did not exp-" Before Jared could finish a large yellow like swirling portal appeared in front of him. He just stared at the Portal with an unblinking gaze as it just swirled in front of him.

"... Screw this I'm going home" Jared said with a stoic look on his face as he got off of the bench and walked around the portal.

Well he would've walked around the portal if it wasn't for him accidentally tripping himself over a rock as his body was sent stumbling towards the portal, He did the only thing that he could in the situation. He screamed not like a girl but like a man "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" and that was when his vision went black.

《{Daaaaaaaaaam!}》

"Son of a bitch" Jared cursed out on the ground as he rubbed his sore buttocks. He looked above him with a raised fist and started cursing every single word that he knew of in the dictionary. He looked around to find himself in a very and he means very orange house "Tha Fuck, why everything so orange!" He paused for a minute as every detail about the house seemed animated like.

He looked down at his arms just to see them changed to "Holy Fuck, I've been raped and animated!".

"Hey no cursing!" Jared jumped in his place and turned around swiftly to see a teenager with long smoking tanned legs and a booty that was so tappable! Anyway she was wearing blue shorts and a tight short orange tank top that left her attractive belly being displayed. Her long blonde hair seemed to flow into an invisible wind. He looked up at her face just to see blue curious eyes and whisker marks.

Wait...Whisker marks!.

"Oh hell no" He muttered to himself "This better not be a Naruto wannabe" he proceeded to watch the attractive girl start to walk over to him. Naruko Uzumaki leaned closer with her face which was merely inches away from the stranger that she found knocked out near her home in the woods.

She proceeded to grin as she pointed at herself "Names, Naruko Uzumaki" She announced herself but her grin faded when the boy started snorting something under his breath.

"What did you mutter?!" Naruko narrowed her eyes slightly, she thought that the guy was making fun of her name behind her back but Jared waved her off.

"Nothing baby mama, I'm just trying to think of where I am" He looked around in a confused state before something red dashed into his chest, knocking him onto the ground. Jared stared at the wild looking Vulpix that was growling at him.

"...Are you a pervert?" Naruko raised her eyebrow trying not to hold a blush in especially when the guy was talking to her in a smooth like voice. She stood there with crossed arms even as her pokémon Kurami growled at the person who she took inside the house

Was he related to her grandfather Jiraiya somehow?.

"No way" Jared looked at Vulpix.

" _POKEMON_!"

He looked at a pouting Naruto whose whiskers started twitching cutely.

" _AND A NARUTO WANNABE!_ "

He looked up at the roof "FUCK!"

" _SCREW POKEMON! I WANNA GO HOME!_ "


End file.
